kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Feast
The Winter Feast (or Winter Festival) is a traditional annual celebration highly venerated by the people of the Valley of Peace (and presumably in other areas around China as well) to celebrate the coming of cold weather. During this time, the common people decorate their homes with colorful sun lanterns, have a gathering of friends and family to partake in a feast, and participate in other common traditions like party games, music, and folk dancing. In contrast, the Jade Palace hosts a formal Palace Feast for the kung fu masters from all of the provinces, in which everything is strictly observed according to formal tradition. This holiday was first seen in observance in the television special Kung Fu Panda Holiday, in which Po struggled with balancing the holiday's traditions between his father and his master. It was later also observed in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "Present Tense". Description Traditional festivities Coming soon! Formal festivities ]] For the formal celebration at the Jade Palace, only some minor decorations are used, and no uninvited guests are allowed to attend. Every year on this holiday, kung fu masters from all of the provinces gather at the Jade Palace for an elegant and formal banquet. The traditions involve the recital of the Creed of the Masters, the wearing of silvery clothing and tall hats and headdresses, and the host having the important responsibility of planning the whole banquet, including choosing a chef and presenting them with the Golden Ladle. The host also has the authority to decide things based on their gestures, all of which have meaning, as seen in Kung Fu Panda Holiday, when Po unknowingly did the Hun-Shu Wave of Dismissal, which disgraced a rabbit chef. Additionally, the host of the feast has their every move mimicked, as shown when Po started to tap his chopsticks nonchalantly against the table, stood, and took off his hat, and the other masters did the same. This practice is perhaps a show of respect, in order to avoid offending the host. History In Kung Fu Panda Holiday informing Po of his duty to host the formal banquet at the Jade Palace]] Coming soon! In Legends of Awesomeness in the episode "Present Tense"]] The Winter Feast made another appearance in the episode "Present Tense". The traditions are the same as before, only now there are more instances of gift exchanges. Trivia * The Winter Feast shares many similarities with the traditional , a prestigious festival celebrated by the Chinese and other East Asians during their winter solstice (on or around December 22), where families gather and eat together. It can also be observed to be a combination of and in some respects, as there is a huge meal (relatable to Thanksgiving), as well as colorful decorations and the occasional exchange of gifts and surprises (relatable to Christmas). Gallery Images Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special 720p HDTV-KmG.mkv snapshot 14.36 -2012.02.13 18.05.13-.jpg|Po viewing a family's celebration of the Winter Feast KungFuPanda P.jpg|Po cooking with his father Mr. Ping GroupHoliday.PNG|Po, Shifu, the Furious Five, Mr. Ping, and Wo Hop at the Noodle Shop's Winter Feast Jade-palace-arena-winter.png|Po's preparations for the formal Palace Feast Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special 720p HDTV-KmG.mkv snapshot 11.19 -2012.02.13 17.59.42-.jpg|Having a hard time creating an ice sculpture Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special 720p HDTV-KmG.mkv snapshot 15.02 -2012.02.13 18.06.13-.jpg|Shifu at the formal Winter Feast banquet View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - TV Spot Home Video|''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' DVD trailer featuring the Winter Feast Kung fu panda holiday|''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' TV trailer featuring the Winter Feast Merry Madagascar & Kung Fu Panda Holiday spot|''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' TV spot featuring the Winter Feast View more... References Category:Events Category:Celebrations